


Breakfast time

by McFassylurve



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cocky, M/M, Sex, Virginity, X-Men First Class AU, kitchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFassylurve/pseuds/McFassylurve





	Breakfast time

Donald sat in the kitchen wearing nothing but his underwear, everyone else was in bed that he knew of, and as he sat there eating five chicken egg rolls one by one he didn't even consider that someone else might wake up and come to the kitchen. Sighing, his bare feet scraping against the bar as he sat on the bar stool, he looked at the three and a half egg rolls still left on his plate. He was thirsty but he wasn't sure if he should get a Dr. Pepper or a Diet Pepsi, diet sodas had aspartame and he knew from different reports that aspartame could be poison in large doses. "Which one?" he muttered, popping half an egg roll into his mouth as he slid off the stool and walked over to the fridge, opening it.

Charles slips out of bed, shoving on a pair of boxers, and joggy bottoms. He was still rather tired but his throat was really dry. He needed a drink, preferably irn bru. Groaning he has a yawn he stretches, before venturing out of his room and down into the school kitchen, only to see Donald standing looking in the fridge. Smiling he walks over, standing behind him, peering over his shoulder. " Any Irn Bru left or has my old man drank it all!?" He asks with a soft chuckle.

Hearing a sudden voice behind him Donald jumped, his telekinesis slamming full force into Charles' body as it extended outward around Donald like a shield. Charles had scared Donald and he hadn't meant to erect a strong force field around himself, but his defensive instinct had taken over for a moment when Charles had startled him, causing his power to act in a protective manner, to save him. "What?"Donald asked, blinking and then noticing who it was. "No, there's still some there.." he said, trying to get his heart rate to return to normal. "Seems we're out of Dr. Pepper though.

Feeling an invisible force push him, makes Charles stagger backwards into the kitchen table, his eyes, slammed shut as his back hits the table. Yep that's gonna leave a bruise. He knows that Donald can't control it, so he doesn't get mad or anything, besides Charles is calm and patient. Hearing the other speak, he opens his eyes staring at Donald with soft blue eyes. "Have an Irn Bru then?" He asks, as he walks back over to the other student, reaching into the fridge grabbing a nice cool can. "what you doing up at this time anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep," Donald said honestly, "Got hungry, nothing seems to fill me up though." he shrugged, then grabbed a bottle of diet Pepsi out of the fridge before closing it. Walking back over to the bar he sat down, opening the bottle of soda and taking a drink from it. "What about you?" he asked, making conversation as a blush softly crept upon his cheeks. "Couldn't sleep or are you just that horny?"

Watches Donald make his way over to sit on one of the stools, leaving him to close the fridge door, his face burning a deep shade of red at Donald's comment. "actually I was just parched!" He fires back at him. God he forgot how cheeky this one could be. Sighing he walks over sitting himself down beside the other lad, opening his can of ginger, taking a gulp. Oh the coldness felt good, running down his throat, soothing it.

"Really?"Donald asked Charles with a grin, setting his bottle of soda on the table. "Guess my secret plan is ruined," he teased, placing the hand nearest Charles on Charles's knee, eyes twinkling. "I was thinking we could help each other sleep, if you know what I mean."

Charles's eyes darted down to the hand on his knee, then looks up at Donald. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about,?" Charles asks quietly, leaning a little closer to the other student with a soft, rather cheeky grin.

What do you think I'm talking about?" Donald asked with feigned innocence, looking into Charles's eyes. As he spoke he pictured a jar of pickles and a frozen banana floating out of the fridge, behind them the fridge door opened and a jar of large dill pickles came floating out of the fridge, as did a single unpeeled banana. The fridge door closing the food floated over their heads and came to sit in front of them both. Next a can of spray whip cream came floating over, Donald smiling but the blush on his face deepening. "You could always take off your pants and find out," he teased.

Smirking Charles turns to watch the stuff come flying out of the fridge. Interesting. "As you wish." He smirks back as he stands up pulls down his joggers of so he he's left in his boxers just like Donald. "are we taking this upstairs or we gonna do this here!?" Charles asks in his soft voice, leaning on the bar merely watching the other individual.

"Hmm.." Donald said, the blush on his cheeks deeper than ever before. "If we go upstairs we might wake people up, everyone else is asleep." he said thoughtfully. Leaning over he pulled down Charles's boxers, then smiled shyly as he felt his own dick starting to harden in his underwear. Glancing up at Charles, Donald smiled and then opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head of Charles's cock and gently sucking on it, rolling his lips over it before nursing the head, relaxing his throat. Sliding his hands up to Charles's hips, sliding his arms around Charles where Charles stood, donald slid his lips down Charles's length, swallowing his erect cock whole without gagging.

Charles's own face burns a deep crimson colour, Donald had pulled down his boxers putting his package on display, his own cock already pretty hard. "oh God" He whispers as he watches donald sink down onto his knees his cock going down the others throat. Oh God it felt amazing!!!! Groaning softly, thrusting his hips forward onto the others mouth pulling back, only to thrust back in again. His hands running through Donald's dark hair, pulling on it slightly.

His hands rubbed and massaged Charles' ass, squeezing it and scratching at it lightly with his fingernails. He kept sliding his lips up and down Charles' length, repeatedly swallowing each time the head of Charles's dick plunged in and out of his tight, warm, wet, soft throat. Swallowing when this happened made Donald's mouth wetter, warmer, his tongue sliding along the nerve endings on the underside of Charles' cock, the tip of his tongue tracing the veins as Charles' dick slid in and out of his mouth, gliding across his tongue. Moaning softly Donald made his mouth vibrate gently around Charles' dick, at the same time the pickle jar lid came unscrewed and a pickle floated up into the air. Holding the cheeks of Charles' ass in his hands, Charles' dick deep in his mouth, Donald used his abilities to push the long, hard, thick dill pickle up into Charles, rocking the pickle in and out of Charles' ass while sucking on his dick, blowing Charles while fucking him with the pickle. We'll call it pickle sex.

Charles couldn't help but let out rather loud groans as Donald sucks him of. Damn this boy is so damn good with his mouth, most probably the best blow job he has ever had!!! He knew, just knew he'd blow his load pretty soon, he can just feel it. But he feels something strange, with his fingers pulling on Donald's hair, he feels the other boy pulling his ass cheeks open, only to feel something wet and rather slippery, slide onto his hole! "Fuck!!!!!" He shouts, as, well ,he's never had anything up his rear end before, but he's not going to deny the fact out actually does feel pretty good.. "oh God!" He moans softly, tugging roughly on Donald's hair, pulling him right into his crotch, as his legs tense up, as he erupts inside his mouth his cum going straight down Donald's sweet, tight throat.

Feeling Charles tense up inside his mouth Donald smirked, continuing to suck and slurp on Charles' rigid rod. The moment Charles erupted in his mouth, Donald swallowed, taking every drop and sucking for more. With the pickle still going in and out of Charles' backside Donald pulled his own underwear down, stroking his own hard arousal a few times before he gently pulled his mouth off of Charles' dick, licking his cum stained lips before he stands at his full height, looking into Charles' eyes. "We aren't done yet," he grinned, the pickle pulling itself out of the others ass and tossing itself in the trash. Using his telekinesis to throw Charles on the bar face down, Charles' ass turned toward him, Donald smiles as he steps behind dear sweet Charles and grabbed Charles' hips from behind, bending forward over Charles' back to bite his ear from behind. "Not by half," he teased, then moaned softly as he thrust his rigid cock into Charles, fucking him slowly but sweetly with his erect, thick ten inch long dick. "Virgin.."

With a Laboured sigh, Charles watches Donald, keep sucking on his erect cock, drinking down every last droplet of cum there was to be had. It was hot watching him do so. "that..... Wow" Was all Charles could actually manage to say. The lad was one gifted cock sucker! Before he could actually ask what was next in line, he feels the pickle slide out from his now slightly opened ass, and himself being thrown down, have and chest on the bar by an invisible force, his ass sticking out, feeling Donald walk up behind him his hands on his waist, biting, whispering into his ear, his own hands clutching the edge of the bar, letting out a soft squeal as he feels Donald's cock penetrate him. Charles have turning bright red at the word ' virgin'. "I've fucked people before." He manages to choke out in-between breaths, pushing his hips up against him,in order to meet his thrusts.

"True, but you've never been a bottom." Donald said confidently, having walked around in Charles' head a little. Nibbling and biting at his neck from behind, Donald continued thrusting, fucking Charles roughly, dick pounding Charles' ass like his ass was a screen door and Donald's dick was the hurricane, slamming it so hard and so fast he would rip it off its hinges. Donald moaned lustfully in Charles' ear, his balls pounding Charles' ass like a judge pounding a gavel in court, sentencing an inmate to hard time. "Until now.."

 

Charles has to bite his lip to prevent him from screaming to loudly, not wanting to wake any of the tutors or any of the other students, it would be to embarrassing if they came down to investigate, only to see the headmasters son getting his ass pounded. He thrusts up against Donald, making small moaning noises, his eyes slammed shut. Good it hurt like fuck! Yet it felt so good! In all honestly he didn't want Donald to stop no matter how much it was hurting. "oh Donald, I.... Oh God" He stammers out, his hands gripping the edge of the bar tightly as he lets Donald destroy his ass, tearing away his anal virginity.

Smirking Donald pulled his dick all the way out of his ass, then thrust it back into him, slamming Charles' dick against the bar in the process. Licking and biting on his ear from behind, he growled, fucking Charles like an animal in heat, dick pounding away inside Charles' ass. It was then that Donald heard the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway and his head turned, his face blushing pink as the surprise spiked his orgasm, his cum rocketing up into Charles' ass like warm, creamy white fire. "Hey Professor.." he said, seeing Charles; father Kurt standing there in the doorway. "Time for breakfast already?"

 

Charles actually let out a scream when Donald pulled out only to thrust right back in relentlessly, without any mercy! "Fuck!!!!-" he shouts, his own dick hurting from being banged against the bar, and that's when he feels his tight ass being filed with something extremely hot, realizing it's cum. Turning his head to the other side he sees his dad standing there with a look of sheer shock written across his face. Fuck!!! His own father had just witnessed him being fucked up the ass! "dad" He says in a mere whisper, lifting the top half of his body of the counter.

Kurt just stood there gawping at what he's just seen. Donald and his son where having sex in the kitchen. "I think it's best of you two go up intro your rooms before anyone else comes down here." He says in his soft, overly posh accent, still staring at them.

Yes, sir.." Donald said, his arms still around Charles' waist and his dick still deep up inside Charles' ass. "Erm.. Would you mind turning around first?" he asked, then slowly pulled himself out of Charles' ass, grabbing up some napkins to wipe off his dick before pulling his pants up. He had never gotten to use the banana on Charles yet, and he didn't know if he would. Throwing the sausages in the trash he picked up the bottle of soda and the banana, one in each hand, a guilty look on his face as he looked at Charles. "Your room or mine?"

[[ TBC ]]


End file.
